Falling For You
by Lucky and Angel
Summary: After a wild hen night skydiving, there's one face that wont leave Bella's head- that of her skydiving instructor, Edward. All she knows is his name- will she ever see him again? If she does, how can she get past the fact that she hates extreme sports!


"Hello

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters.

Enjoy!

Love Lucky and Angel.

Angel's tune: Comatose— Skillet.

Lucky's tune: To Be Loved— Papa Roach.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I said into my cell. _Who would be calling me at 1 in the morning? _Beginning to worry, I waited until someone spoke. My mind spiralled off into imaginings of a crazy murderer on the other end and my heart rate stuttered.

"Hey sweetie, it's Alice." A tinkling voice spoke out, and I released the breath I never knew I was holding. _It's silly how nervous I get sometimes. _

"Oh Alice, it's just you." Relief washed through me. Then I paused for a second. Why _was_ she calling me so late? All of a sudden I was worried again.

"Is anything wrong Alice?" I said, panicky. She just laughed.

"No Bella, I'm fine, but there is something wrong. Tell Renee I'm _so_ sorry, but I'm not going to be back in time for her hen night."

"Oh, how come? And why are you ringing so late?" I said, my heart dropping. Renee would be upset. She'd been planning her hen night for a couple of weeks, yet she was still extraordinarily unprepared. She was getting married to Phil Dwyer in a week, and she still hadn't decided what we were going to do on the hen night. This sort of thing was usual for her, though.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! I completely forgot! It's daytime here. What time is it with you?"

"It's the _middle of the night_ here, Alice."

"Oh, no! I'm really sorry—" She began to apologise at once.

"Don't bother, Alice. I'm awake now. Let's hear it."

"Well I'm on a conference in London. I just landed here last night, and I wont be back until the morning of the wedding, so I wont be able to come to the hen night bash Renee has planned."

"Actually, the hen night bash Renee _hasn't _planned."

"What?! She hasn't organised it yet?!" Alice seemed personally offended by this fact, "She should have let me do it!"

I sighed. If Alice had been allowed to do it, then Renee wouldn't have got a word in edgeways.

"Alice, she'll have it done. It's going to be fine. You just enjoy your conference," I sniggered. I would have hated to be called away to work in the middle of my holiday, but Alice loved her job and didn't seem to mind. "I'll see you in a week or so."

"Okay. Love you. Say sorry again to Renee and Rose."

"Love you too."

I waited for Alice to hang up before I did, like always. I was just turning back to my warm, comfy bed when my cell rang again.

Thinking it was Alice, I said, "Yes, Alice? What is it?" in an impatient tone.

"Hello honey, it's Renee. Sorry to call you so late... but I have it."

"Have what?"

"I've found what I want. The place for my hen night."

"You have?" I said disbelieving. She had had months to think about it, and had gone through thousands of ideas, but in true Renée style, she had chosen mere weeks before the actual wedding.

"Yes! I've been contemplating this for a while and, well, I think its perfect. A once in a lifetime chance."

_Later..._

I booted up the slow computer and tapped my stubby fingernails on the mouse mat while I waited. The screen blurred to life and I managed to log on and access the snail's pace Internet. Then I picked up the little piece of paper I had written Renée's idea on, and typed in the site address...

The background came up first— a fiery red with a border of racing stripes. I gulped. This didn't look good. A few seconds later the big bold title popped up, announcing the name of the company as 'Aerial Extreme', and its slogan, "_jump into the unknown..."_

I swallowed again. _Crap. _What was this place?

My eyes flicked down the page until they came to rest on the comments from previous customers...

"_Cindy Michaels" says: THE INSTRUCTERS WERE WELL FIT!_

I sighed as I noticed the spelling mistake and scrolled down again.

"_HotSingleBabe24" says: I would totally go agen 2 c those stunnin guys that jumped with meh they were totally hot and i would do any one of them in a sec._

This comment was even worse. Did anyone literate go on this site? What was it advertising anyway?

I went back up to the top of the page and saw that several pictures and some text had appeared.

_Facilities for celebrations, parties, hen and stag nights, or for people who just want to have fun! Come to Aerial Extreme for a guaranteed day of daring and mayhem! Our trained instructors will assist you in activities of several types:_

_--Rock climbing_

_--Parachuting_

_--Paintballing_

_and the all-new..._

_--Skydiving!_

My face went white. _SKYDIVING?! What was Renée thinking!?_

I dived for the phone and dialled Rose.

"Hello?" she said softly, after answering on the first ring. She didn't even ask why I was ringing so early.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT RENNEE HAS PLANNED?" I screamed.

She didn't answer as expected.

"I know, it's going to be amazing!" she gushed.

Wait. What?

"What are you talking about?" I screamed back at her.

"It's like the chance in a lifetime, Bella."

Just what Renée had said. The traitors!

"It's going to be terrible. I can't jump out of a plane! That's not going to be any fun at all! I can't believe my own mother is making me do this!" I was almost in tears. This could not be happening. This had to be some sick joke.

"Bella, honey, you will have fun. I promise. And have you SEEN the instructors?" she giggled. I felt a little bit better just hearing her voice.

"No," I answered, still in a huff.

"Well you wont be saying you don't want to go when you see those beauties, Bella."

Typical Rose. Always crushing on a new guy. I bet they weren't even that good looking. Not by my standards, anyway— Rose loved muscle men, and I liked them buff but subtly muscled. And they had to be handsome, but Rose just liked them hot.

"Have a look, Bella. Go on!"

"Ah, god! Fine!"

I clicked on the side link: "Meet Our Instructors!" and waited for it to load.

Three pictures appeared at once, each with their own descriptive paragraph, and my eyes popped out their sockets.

"What!" I yelled.

Rose just laughed.

I looked at the first picture. It showed a blonde male who looked slightly older than the other two, but still young. His hair was tucked back behind his ears and his sharp blue eyes twinkled with a smile. His lips conveyed kindness somehow, and he had a little freckle on his cheek, right where a beauty spot would be.

The nameplate said: "Carlisle."

_This guy's an expert at first aid, so if you do get into any scrapes, he's the man for you! He's our oldest instructor, but (as said by the man himself) still able to work all of his joints! (He does have to remove his fake teeth before we dive though). _

I sniggered. That was so untrue! This guy looked like a movie star, and not a day older than twenty-five. I couldn't imagine anything hotter.

Yet when I looked down at the next picture, my eyes popped again. This one was just as hot!

The picture showed a dark-haired man with a cheeky smile and then deepest dimples I had ever seen. He was grinning and winking at the camera, and his brown eyes were unusually deep for a man who looked like a joker. There was something in his eyebrows and forehead that suggested he wasn't just a buffoon, there was something behind it all. And, he was extremely, completely fit.

"Emmett." _This guy's up for anything—skydiving is his favourite. He will entertain you all day long, and according to him, he has certificates of awards not only in Paintballing, Skydiving, Rock Climbing and Parachuting, but also in 'Being the Hottest Instructor This Side Of The Equator!'_

"Oh. My. God," I said into the phone.

And then I scrolled down to the last photo and my jaw literally dropped.

If the other two had been handsome, this one was a god. And I wasn't joking.

His hair was tousled and the most beautiful shade of golden coppery brown, and it hung over his eyes. His limps were full and pulled into a lopsided grin, and his skin was beautifully tanned like he'd spent all day on a beach. But the most amazing thing about him was his eyes— such a striking shade of sparkling emerald green that they looked like they were penetrating deep into your soul.

My hand had found its way to cover my mouth in shock. I snapped it shut, realizing I was gaping like a fish.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Rose call worriedly from the phone. "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

Right at that minute, I was cursing the fact that the photos only showed the head and shoulders. What I would have given to see that man's body! His broad shoulders suggested that his body was almost as good as his face.

"Bella? Are you there?"

I snapped back to reality and replied, "Yes, I'm here. Just spacing out. Sorry."

She laughed a knowing laugh. "That's what I did. Alice's is going to be so jealous when we tell her!"

"Yeah," I mumbled, still staring at the photo of the last instructor.

"Isn't the one called Emmett really hot?" Rose said cheekily.

I looked back at the nametags. Emmett was the dark haired one. I looked at the god and found his name was Edward.

Edward.

Such a gorgeous name for such an amazing face.

I sighed in longing.

"I like Edward," I whispered into the phone.

"No way!" Rose said, "Emmett is much hotter."

"Pfft!" I didn't even bother to argue. It was no contest.

As she jabbered in my ear about what was great about Emmett, I read Edward's paragraph.

...And instantly fell in love.

_Hi, I'm Edward. I made this site, so I hope you like it. The others call me the serious one of our group, but I think that's Carlisle. I'm the youngest, but that doesn't mean I know any less! We all have our certificates to instruct, so you don't have to worry about safety. We'll look after you. _

_Anyway, we're here to make your event the best it can be. We're here to grant your every wish, and we're here to make your dreams. _

_We hope to see you soon. _

My heart fluttered. I looked back at his photo and locked eyes with him. I imagined I could hear his voice, imagined those eyes looking at me, and in my mind heard him say, _"We're here to make your dreams."_

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Please review, and if you listened to our tunes tell us what you thought of them!

Angel and Lucky X


End file.
